Dark Secrets
by Writingisbeauty
Summary: Tired of the constant danger of Rosewood, Hanna Marin moves to Mystic Falls and discovers there is a lot more going on then she ever anticipated.


**DARK SECRETS**

 **Please read this authors note, it's important to the story :) I'm sorry it's so long!**

 **The Fanfiction is settled on the ninth episode of the fifth season of The Vampire Diaries, and right after Caleb's funeral in Pretty Little Liars (unaired, between 3x12 and 3x14. Also the first chapter is set like a day or two before the ninth episode of season five.) I know that Caleb didn't actually die in 3x12, but I'm making it that he did pass away. Please don't be annoyed at me for killing Caleb off, I just knew that he'd be in the way of the crossover if I kept him alive. Hanna left Rosewood before Halloween, so the events that occurred on the Halloween train didn't happen. In a way this is kind of like an AU fanfiction, but not quite. Hanna is in her senior year at school, and she won't be attending school with Elena, Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, or Tyler because they were already graduated at this point. But Jeremy will still be at school :)** **This fanfiction is set between Season Five (TVD) and Season Three (PLL) because both are set during October 2011. (The ninth episode of Season Five is set sometime during October.)**

 **My fanfiction will try and follow the same storyline as The Vampire Diaries, though there will probably be some changes. This chapter is like a prologue, it may be a bit boring, but I suggest reading it because it is the intro to the rest of the story.**

 **I don't know who I want to be the love interest for Hanna. I do like the idea of Damon and Hanna, but I decided not to put them together, due to it being kind of unrealistic. For me the love interest is out of Jeremy, Tyler, Matt and Enzo, and maybe Stefan.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with The Vampire Diaries or Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

"Do you really have to leave so soon?" Ashley Marin asked as she followed her daughter Hanna around their House.

"Yes, I'm sorry Mum, really. I'll miss some of the people here, but other than that all this town has to offer is heartache and bad memories. It's time for a fresh start." The blonde replied, before closing her suitcase to bring them downstairs.

"You have so many people who care about you Han. Spencer, Aria, Emily…" Her voice trailed off as she remembered the tragic incident with Caleb.

Hanna turned, and stared at her mother. Her heart clenched hard as she thought of Caleb, who sacrificed his life in order to save one of her best friend's lives; Emily Fields. A lump formed into the Blonde's throat and she turned away, not wanting to meet her mother's gaze.

"Hanna, darling... You have to calm down. Take your time and think about it," Ashley whispered, patting her daughters back comfortingly.

"No, mum. I don't want any more time to think," Hanna said before pulling away. "I want to go to Mystic Falls, I do. I'm going to miss you all, but I have to get out of this place." She added, almost sobbing.

Ashley gave Hanna a sympathetic look. "I may not like it, but I get it. You have been through so much within the past year, you do deserve this." Ashley stated before grabbing her daughter into a tight hug.

Hanna sighed out in relief, and hugged her mother back tightly. Hanna pulled away after a moment and smiled at her Mother.

"Prepare the rest of your things, and I'll call your friends up." Her mother commented, trying to sound as cheery as she possibly could, although she knew that she was going to have to say goodbye to her only daughter soon.

Truthfully, Hanna didn't know why she was moving to Mystic Falls, she knew that she needed to get away from 'A' but she wasn't usually the type of girl to run away like this. Hanna grew up in Rosewood; it was where she had her first kiss, her first love, and her first heartbreak. But for as many good memories that Hanna had in Rosewood, there were equally as many bad memories. Rosewood was where she lost Alison, Mona, her boyfriend and, she was slowly beginning to realise, herself.

Hanna's dad had a place for her in the town where he was born and raised, Mystic Falls, Virginia. He was concerned, of course, when she told him that she needed to leave, but after she explained, he helped her figure things out. Her parents were helping her pay rent on an apartment, and she was also enrolled for the rest of her Senior year at Mystic Falls high school.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Hanna was ready to go. After zipping up her last suitcase, she walked out of her bedroom, and headed downstairs with all of her suitcases. There waiting for Hanna were some of her closest friends; Spencer, Emily, Aria and Toby.

The blonde girl smiled faintly at her friends. "Hey guys, thanks for coming!" She exclaimed as she walked closer towards them.

Spencer scoffed. "You didn't honestly think that we wouldn't come, did you?"

Hanna smiled. "Well I am pretty fabulous, so I did expect it," Hanna joked. Hanna wasn't in that much of a joking mood, but her humour was one of the many ways she masked her pain.

"I'm gonna miss you, Han." Spencer, one of Hanna's best friends, said as she hugged her.

"I'll miss you too; I'll probably visit in a couple of months though," Hanna responded with a slight smile.

"Be sure to call me every day." She smiled, in the arms of Toby Cavanaugh, Spencer's boyfriend.

"Don't worry, I will." Hanna grinned, unable to resist another hug from her. "You'd better take care of her, Toby," Hanna stated while poking his chest jokingly.

"Oh I will." He grinned, kissing Spencer's cheek.

Hanna turned to Emily, another one of her best friends. "Have a great time," Emily smiled, also hugging her.

"I'll try," Hanna stated with a small smile.

Hanna then turned to face Aria. "By Aria, I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Han. I'll probably be able to visit in a couple of weeks." She said with a soft smile.

Hanna beamed. "That will be great! You all should move there with me," Hanna joked as she hugged her.

Aria pulled away, and nodded her head in unison. "I wish!" She screeched.

This was all very bitter-sweet for Hanna. Although she was happy about getting a fresh start, she also knew just how much she was going to miss her friends and her mum. But she also knew that they all had a life long bond, and barley anyone or anything could tear those relationships down.

Hanna checked the time on her Smart Phone and saw that it was three in the afternoon. She figured that if she left around about that time, she'd be in Mystic Falls by eight.

"I should get going now," Hanna said, ruffling her blonde hair. Hanna grabbed her suitcases, and walked outside, alongside her friends and mother.

Hanna's mum walked up to Hanna with tear filled eyes. "My darling...I'm going to miss you so much. I'm proud of you, you've become such a strong, independent and gorgeous young woman," Ashley said as she pulled Hanna into a tight embrace.

"I'll miss you too mum," Hanna vowed, trying not to sob. She pulled away from the embrace, and smiled at her friends.

"I have to go now, guys." Hanna said as she faced everyone. They all smiled slightly, sadness showing in everyone's eyes. Toby brought the suitcase to the hood of her car, and put them in.

She got into her car, buckled her seatbelt, and then she attempted to insert her keys into the ignition, bringing the car to life. Hanna looked over her shoulder as she began to back into the road. She focussed on the road, trying not to look behind at her now old life, trying to think about how her life in Mystic Falls would be.

(A few minutes later.) This was it. Hanna was leaving Rosewood. The blonde looked back shortly in the rear view mirror as she passed the Rosewood sign before letting her blue eyes snap forward to the road. No more looking back. No more 'A.' No more Rosewood high school. No more coffee's at the brew.

* * *

Around five hours later she passed the sign labelled "Mystic Falls" and drove slowly through the empty town, trying to find the address of her apartment. She then found a bar and considered her options. She could spend her first night unpacking her belongings or spend the night having a couple of drinks to try and calm the nerves of moving to a new town, starting a new school, and making new friends all over again. Hanna parked her car, taking the keys out of the ignition, and headed toward the bar.

Suddenly, there was a quick breeze and Hanna almost jumped when she saw a man standing in front of her. She could have sworn he hadn't been there a second ago.

He stared at her, his brown eyes looking into her blue eyes, and a smile crept upon his face.

"Can I help you?" She asked after a moment of silence. Hanna did find the man to be attractive, but she was not in the mood to flirt.

"I believe we haven't met," the man said, extending out his hand. Hanna raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "I'm Enzo." Hanna narrowed her eyes at him, trying to figure him out. The man had dark brown hair, brown eyes, a distinct British accent, and his smile seemed to be a little sinister.

"Hanna," she said cautiously as she shook his hand. "You're not flirting with me are you? 'Cause I personally don't go for thirty-something year olds who stalk on teenage girls." Hanna couldn't help but be snarky; it was in her nature.

"Wow, you're pretty _and_ sassy, I like it," he stated. She rolled her eyes, walking in the other direction but he stood in front of her. "We should hang out one day, sounds good?"

"Sure sounds amazing," she muttered with a sarcastic tone. She tried to move past him once more but he stopped her again. She sighed and looked at him. "Look creepo, I'm not interested, so back the hell off." He raised his eyebrow and then looked deeply into her eyes. "Sure you are," he said, looking at her as if he was trying to force her to agree with him. "You are going to stay still and you're gonna let me-"

Hanna raised her hand and slapped him hard across the face. "What's wrong with you!" She spat out, and pushed him past as she stormed off to the bar.

Enzo stared at her as she walked into the bar, and wondered why his compulsion hadn't worked on her...

* * *

Hanna entered The Mystic Grill. She glanced around the bar. The place had fireplaces, pool tables, a bar, and seemed to be the most popular place for the local teenagers to hang out. Hanna sat down at a table, and around five minutes later a waiter came over to take her order.

"Hey, I'm Matt, I'll be serving you tonight, what can I get you?" He asked with a friendly expression.

"I'll get a Coke and a Chicken burger," Hanna replied, setting down the menu. "Hey, hate to bug you, but you wouldn't happen to know of any places that are hiring?"

He pocketed his notepad, and met Hanna's blue eyes. "New to town?" She nodded in response. "Well you could apply here if you wanted to, but I also know that the Music store needs extra people, it's a couple blocks away," he said, gesturing out the window.

"Thank you. Sorry for being a pain," Hanna responded.

"It's no problem. How are you liking Mystic Falls so far?" He asked, his baby blue eyes meeting Hanna's.

"Well, I used to come here when I was a little girl, but I haven't been here since I was eleven. I just moved here, and there was the creepiest guy outside before. You wouldn't believe it, he kept trying to tell me that I 'wanted' him. And he kept following me around."

"Oh is that so?" He questioned, not sounding surprised at all.

"Yeah, is that a thing in Mystic Falls, creepy guys following girls around?" She joked, but Matt didn't joke back with her.

"Yeah, well I better go and serve the other customers, but nice to meet you. What's your name?" He questioned.

"Hanna," Hanna said with a slight smile.

Matt nodded his head. "Nice to meet you Hanna," Hanna nodded her head, and Matt walked off to serve some other customers.

* * *

After Hanna ate, she got up from the table, picking up her keys, and the job application Matt had brought her with the meal, and left to go to her apartment. One night down, too many to go.


End file.
